


Megatron's Requiem

by RoseBlackwood



Category: Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBlackwood/pseuds/RoseBlackwood
Summary: A piece to pass the time.





	Megatron's Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> A piece to pass the time.

 

We are more than meets the eye, but we do not hide.

We **PROUDLY** wear our **_SINS_** upon our chests. An **insignia** for **DECEIT** but we have made no attempts to allude our **flaws**.

Our fellow **FILTH UNITES** to **FIGHT** for our cause. To **FIGHT** for a better **_LIFE_**. We **FIGHT** for the right to **live!**

You may only ever see us as **DIRT**! **TRASH**!   **Garbage**!  But what makes us the **VILLAINS** and **_you_** the **HERO**!?

We know **HARDSHIP!**   We know what it is like to be **stripped** of our **FREEDOM!!**

We know what it is like to **work** for **no merit** , only to **DIE** the next day!

Even before this **_WAR_** was raged, our comrades fell in the **THOUSANDS!**   But did you care?

Did you bat an optic to the **TRAVESTY** beneath your _NOBLE_ pedes?  And if you did, did you dare **SPEAK** against it?

Or were you too **_AFRAID!?_** **AFRAID** of being rightfully named the **VILLAIN!?**   Scared of **falling** from your pedestal ** _!?_**   Scared of being like **_ME!?_**  

THIS IS **_RETRIBUTION!!_**

Being on the ground has been my greatest ADVANTAGE over you _**Prime**_.

For **_I_** have not been blinded by the **_LIGHT_**.  **_I_** have learned how to see in the **_DARK_**.

 ** _I_** have learned how to fight even in the bleakest of nights.

 ** _I_** can not only **_SEE_** the **_cruel_** **_truth_** around me, but **_I_** can **_REACH_** out from this mass of **_SHADOWS_** and **_TOUCH_** your **_precious_** bubble of **_light. I_**   ** _WILL taint your beautiful shell_** so that all may glimpse the **_darkness_** that surrounds it.

And if you are to claim to be as **_RADIANT_** and **_NOBLE_** as the **_DAY_**.  Then I shall be as **_RUTHLESS_** and **_CRUEL_** as the **_NIGHT!_**


End file.
